custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoran
For canonical Matoran info, see . This page only covers fanon Matoran. Below is a list of all the fanon Matoran on this wiki. Ta-Matoran Matoran of Fire. *Akarax - Upgraded by Av-Matoran in Karda Nui *Alex - An evil Matoran with lots of adventures *Amuga - A soldier in the resistance against Teridax *Ardros - Formerly; Now a Toa in the Resistance *Att - One of the First Matoran; Guards the Turaga's Chamber *Balta - The now deceased, founder of Balta's Samurai School *Baltra - Formerly; Now a Toa; Brother of Balta *Brok - Formerly; Now tha Turaga of Montanus Nui *Delta - Formerly; Now a Toa and the Chronicler of Famuud Nui *Eld - Deceased *Mazihu - A Ta-Matoran guard in Tofug City *Mihuna - Mazihu's deceased littlesister *Zenta - A former Matoran Blacksmith and currently a teacher Ga-Matoran Matoran of Water. *Alara - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Alyshia - Member of the Toa Fosca and a Matoran Freedom Fighter *Ciancix - Formerly; now a Toa *Dahi - Formerly; Now a Toa *Pakagi - A male Ga-Matoran Le-Matoran Matoran of Air. *Aliki - a great sportsman on Tehktra nui *Aviator - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa and upgraded himself when he joined the Dark Hunters *Awte - Deceased; liked to invent *Balgoria - Leader of the Matoran Freedom Fighters *Belraa *Comat *Dark709 - Formerly; Infected yet was not influenced, later transformed into a Toa *Daru - Artist who uses berries for paint *Ilona - The first Le-Matoran ever to be created, her life is full of adventures *Katron - matoran with low self esteem. he is now a toa. *Tordek(matoran) *Zio Ko-Matoran Matoran of Ice. *Ak - An accidently created Matoran *Akaka - One of the first Ko-Matoran ever *Algor - Formerly; Now a Toa *Avlion - Member of the Matoran Freedom Fighters. *Candinix - Leader of a Matoran alliance in another dimension. *Cicex *Crystallus - Formerly; Now a Toa who saved his island from tirany *Dainoo - Left behind and stayed on Mata-Nui, presumably dead *Epix - Lives on Irania-Nui *KMES *Zeb - A member of the Ko-matoran enforcement squad * Zetian - Formerly; became Toa after inserting a Toa Stone in a Suva * Biodron - Formerly:Now a Toa Onu-MatoranBiodron Matoran of Earth. *Bahrab - Scientist and Historain who regrets his prophecy to become a Toa *Daylight - Formerly; now a Turaga *Distrex - Originally, then a Shadow Matoran, now a Toa of Shadow *Domenol - Formerly; Now a Toa *Dominus Hilaris - Deceased, killed in a battle against Rahkshi *Dvd - A Matoran of Comic Land who hates idiots. *Seth - A matoran of Gatris Nui who lives currently in Comic Land Po-Matoran Matoran of Stone. *Arkam - One of the first Po-Matoran, guardian of the Book of History *Chax - Presumably *Chirto *Claclax - Formerly; Now a Toa *Desak - Inventor *Samnes Av-Matoran Matoran of Light. *Avokatatu - An Av-Matoran, disguised a Matoran of Plantlife *Aryee - Formerly; Now a Toa of Illusion *Daxalia - Female photographer for the Irania News *Parua-A Former Av-Matorn Later a Toa of Light * *Ziila *Kudrat *Radiak (Alternate) *Ziila - A female Av-Matoran. Fe-Matoran Matoran of Iron. *Cole - A Nynrah Ghost *Toa Jatax; Formerly. *Imydrex (Formerly) *Yezu *Ikov *Silvo Shadow Matoran Matoran of Shadow, not usually natural. *Anhaj - Presumably *Darth Jaller - Evil Sith Lord *Drekaz - Formerly an Av-Matoran *"Kreiger" *Shraith - Natural *Inikarobert1- A good Shadow Maroran and a Star Warrior of Comic Land. Li-Matoran Matoran of Lightning/Electricty. *Alternate Jessaco - Formerly, Transformed into a Toa *Corvax - Formerly an Onu-Matoran *Pirukua - Formerly, Transfrormed into a Toa Ba-Matoran Matoran of Gravity De-Matoran Matoran of Sonics *Bruxon - Formerly; Now a Toa-like creature Matoran of Plantlife *Blentian - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa,; Cursed to guard an ancient artifact forever Matoran of Plasma *Bolo - Resistance fighter on the Tren Krom Peninsula *Dannik - Craftsman on the Tren Krom Peninsula Jo-Matoran *Boltneck - Formerly; Now a Toa and a member of the Order of Mata-Nui Ce-Matoran Matoran of Psionics *Dila - Lives on the Tren Krom Peninsula Xav Matoran Matoran of Infinity. Only one is known to exist. *Ackis Fi-Matoran Matoran of Fire that live in Fi-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Toa Menax - Formerly; Now a Toa *Nahu(matoran) Wa-Matoran Matoran of Water that live in Wa-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Toa Vessen - Formerly; Now a Toa Gra-Matoran Matoran of Gravity that live in Gra-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Toa Zalt - Formerly; Now a Toa Pla-Matoran Matoran of Plantlife that live in Pla-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Toa Telrak - Formerly; Now a Toa Ma-Matoran Matoran of Magnetism that live in Ma-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Toa Yaltraz - Formerly; Now a Toa Sto-Matoran Matoran of Stone that live in Sto-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Toa Gerjak - Formerly; Now a Toa Ar-Matoran Matoran of Time. *Toa Artis - Former Matoran of Time Va-Matoran Inhabitants of Vamak-Nui, unknown element. *Zamra - Formerly; now a Toa Va of Ice Xa-Matoran Inhabitants of Xa Nui, unknown element. *Multiple infected Matoran, The Fairon Chronicles. Combined Matoran Types Some Matoran are combinations of differnet elements, through different methods. *Aino - An Po- and Ko-Matoran *Askar - Presumebaly (Listed as Twilight); Light and Shadow *Crazy-Lihkan38 - A Fire and Electricity matoran. *Denu - A Ta- and Po-Matoran, smiths weapons *Miira - A Ta- and Ga-Matoran (Male). *Narok -A Fe- and De-matoran, he is also recegnized as a matoran of magnetism, plasma, gravity, plantlife, and lightning. *Tapio - An Po- and Ko-Matoran with a very adventurous life. *Vultron - Av and Shadow Matoran Xan-Matoran Unknown distinction. Toa Zaeron - Formerly, turned into Toa of plasma, and then shadows "tav-matoran" Sintaro - a legendary ex-"toa of fire" Many ta-matoran of the southern continent are called this for havong av-matoran ancestors, which is popular since there is a route to karda nui in the ta-matoran area and trade and travel was once very common between karda nui and the southern continent. No Element Some matoran simply don't have any element. *Cikalo - Golden matoran who likes chocolate. Unknown Matoran Types The Matoran type of the ones below is unknown. *Afki - Formerly; now a Toa *Akaki - A deceased member of the Miira's Army *Almak - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Antroz - A Matoran who became a Makuta *Antwon - Presumed to be a Ta-Matoran, but not known *Arthur - Scientist specializing in technology *Buki - Leader of Spooni-Nui *Cikalo - A golden Matoran *"The Claw" - A deceased matoran who turned into a titan, but later changed back *Dark Matoran - A mysterious unnamed matoran who lives on Prison Island *Destructoran - Evil forms of Matoran *Zavork - A thief that lived in Bio-Land *Zacktan - Formerly; now a Toa Four Great Brothers A group of 4 Matoran with special powers and a mission to keep the Four Great Lands alive. *Zuxan *Trasder *Zalayon *The Guardian Other Matoran who's element does not go in any of the above sections. *Protodermis Matoran - A Matoran made of pure protodermis. *Silver Matoran - A Matoran of Protodermis who lives on Teros Magna. More Coming Soon Category:Matoran